Computer virtualization is a technique in which a single set of hardware is shared among different virtual instances of a computer system. Each instance—a virtual machine (“VM”)—believes that it owns a whole, hardware computer system, but in reality, the hardware resources of a computer system are shared, through various virtualization techniques, among the different VMs. Advances in virtualization, including advances in virtualization for devices other than the CPU, system memory, and the like, are constantly being made.